gammaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Seekers
The Seekers are a group of humans and mutants that all appear completely human. They travel and work in large populated areas, trying to get humans and mutants of all types to work together. They consider mutated animals to be inferior, but don't press the issue, and sometimes even accept their help. They are filled with an all-consuming hatred of the technology that brought about the destruction of civilization and seek to eradicate all traces of It from the face of the earth. They can be found among other human factions, or by themselves. The membership is usually very rich, in terms of the local means of exchange (they do not hate domars). Their secret sign consists of scanning the horizon using both hands to shade the eyes. FOURTH EDITION: SEEKERS (NEW DAWN) It is not surprising that the New Dawn cryptic alliance should spring from the cataclysm. According to the legends of the time of troubles, machines and technology played an important part in causing the devastation that forever changed the face of this planet. Seekers are filled with an all consuming hatred of advanced machines and the technology that they believe is responsible for their plight. Seekers live in small communities, primarily agricultural, and refuse to use machines or tools that use a power source of any kind. They are more than willing to ride animal-drawn carts, use oil lamps and plows, and even wind or water wheels to power their mills. They make no secret of their beliefs. As a group, they considerTrue Men and Altered Ones to be the only the only true races. New Animals and Green Folk are given respect, but are considered second class citizens only fit to be servants. It is important to note that Seekers do not hate or enslave animals and plants, they merely consider them to be inferior. For example; they are not allowed to have a voice in community decisions. The Seekers are friendly only with Brotherhood of Thought. They actively hate Restorationists, Followers of the Voice, and Archivists. TRADITIONAL: The traditional Seekers have a lengthy and detailed list of permitted and forbidden machines. They actively seek to destroy any machines that have been forbidden. REFORMED: These Seekers are willing to consider certain forms of technology as valid. They have elaborate testing system to determine whether a machine is too advanced for their society. In general, anything runs on electricity or is otherwise powered is taboo. SYMBOL: The symbol of the New Dawn is a wheat stalk against an oval. Members place this symbol on buildings, but don't carry it around with them, as a rule. BENEFITS: None. This alliance isn't available to player characters.'' NOTE: Just because this group doesn't believe in artefacts doesn't mean that they are weak or defenceless. They have cannons and flintlocks for weapons. Seekers with powerful mutations are quite capable of protecting their families and homes. There is a splinter group forming from the seekers. This branch is getting quite militant and wants to scour the earth for artefacts and destroy them. The splinter group's members believe that they know what is best for the whole world. Artefacts are evil and even those being used by people in faraway places should be destroyed. Typical alliance members are farmers. Tradition dictates that the men must always wear hat and keep their faces clean shaven. The hats they favour look vaguely like baseball caps. They snugly upon the head with visor providing shade. Category:Organizations Category:Cryptic Alliance